Venganza y Enamorados
by Romadia0123
Summary: Beca Es Una Mujeriega De Barden High Que pasara Cuando 3 Chicas Esten Cansados De Corazones Rotos y Pongan A Beca A Sufirir Sera Chloe Beale.
1. Chapter 1

**No Soy Dueña De Pitch Perfect.**

Beca Mitchel era la chica popular de Barden High y mujeriega que conoscan habia estado con todas las chicas sexis de Barden High salia con ellas 3 meses y le terminaba haciendo su corazon en pedazos y eso se acabo hasta que un dia 3 chicas se cansaron de eso y decidieron darle su merecido y esas 3 chicas buscaron a una chica que nadie conocia y esa es Chloe Beale.

Era un dia normal para Chloe en Barden High y ella tomando sus clases normales y en el almuerso Chloe Beale estaba sentada y de la nada aparecieron 3 chicas alante de ella.

"perdon buscan algo"

"Hola soy Aubrey Posen y parece que eres nueva verdad"la rubia de ojos verdes dijo con agrado.

"Si soy nueva y que"

"Hola soy Stacie Conrand,no no hay problema es que venimos a proponerte algo"

"Que cosa"la peliroja de ojos azules hablo.

"Soy Emily Junk y la cosa es que hay una chica se llama Beca Mitchel y se cree que puede andar con todas las chicas del colegio"

"Y que eso tiene que ver conmigo"

"Pues ya que como eres nueva y Beca no te conoce pues pensamos que podias ser novia de ella y romperle el corazon para que sepa como se siente"dijo la rubia.

"Pues no yo no hare eso,lo siento".

Chloe se para caminando y se va y Stacie corre atras de ella.

"Espera,hay 2 ventajas".

"Como cuales".

"Te aras popular y te aras una leyenda".

Sabiendo eso Chloe sabia que eso era malo y penso 2 veces pero como Chloe era la chica mas tierna que existia pero penso Beca era el diablo como podia hacer sufrir a chicas rompiendoles el corazon al otro dia andaba con otra entonces decido darle un paro a esto.

"Si lo are con tal de que las Mujeres de Barden High dejen de sufrir por ella".

"Genial,despues de clases te esperamos en el campo".

"Aya estare".

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sono la campana y camino hacia el campo pero se tropezo y callo en los brazos de una chica y no savia ella quien era.

"Gracias por salvarme"

"No hay de que"dijo la chica.

"Me puedes soltar ya".

"Ha si lo siento"la levanto y la solto.

"Sip".

"Y como te llamas".

"Chloe Beale".

"Bonito nombre soy Beca Mitchell".

Los ojos de Chloe abrio los ojo como platos.

"Sip,hee me tengo que ir".

"Que porque quedate porfavor".

"No no puedo lo siento".

"No es-".

Beca no pudo hablar ya que Chloe se fue corriendo.

Chloe llego al campo y busco a las 3 chicas y vio las gradas y hay estaba ellas y subio para aya.

"Porque duraste tanto"dijo la morena alta.

"Eehh,estaba con la profesora y eso disculpen".

"Bueno cambiando de tema,Audrey cual es el plan"dijo Stacie.

"Bueno.

Paso 1:Emily tu como eres una porrista y eres la capitana puedes poner a Chloe como porrista ya Beca se fijara en Chloe.

Paso 2:Chloe coquetea con Beca y ella te seguira atras.

Paso 3 si Beca te habla y te invita a salie haste la dificil y dile que no.

Paso 4:Beca te invita a salir otra vez le dices que si.

Ya despues hacemos otras cosas y llegara".

"Estas con nosotras".

"Si cuenten conmigo".

 **Nota De Autor:**

 **Para A Quienes Les Gusta Bechloe tambien Va Haber Un Lado Staubrey y Lo Estare Actualizando Los Miercoles Adios.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ya havia pasado 3 dias desde que esas tres chicas dijieron el plan han estado haciendo todo lo unico que Chloe no estaba segura era de hacer esto,havia visto a Beca Mitchell algunas veces pero si era por ver a nadie mas muriendo de tristesa,pues nadie triste.

Chloe havia estado con Stacie hablando de lo que le gusta a las dos,porque ya Emily estaba ocupada hablando con la entrenadora estos dias para entrar a Chloe en las Animadoras y Aubrey pues con su novio Luck.

"Haci que Chloe eres muy genial".

"Gracias,igual tu".

"Y dime aunque estemos en esto de romper el corazon a Beca,cuentame quien te gusta".

"Pues nadie,bueno cuando vivia en florida me gustaba alguien pero una cosa lleguo a la otra y ya savez adios persona,y tu Stacie quien te gusta".

"Bueno tiene novio pero la amo demaciado y nunca podremos estar juntos porque nunca se fija en mi y tiene novio".

"Hay Stace lo siento".

"No importa si,solo cambiemos de tema".

"Bueno si tu lo dices".dice la peliroja.

"Haci que,como va las clases en Barden".

"Bien por ahora".

"Lo bueno es que tenemos la clase de ciencias juntos".

"Siii".

Despues de eso a Stacie le lleguo un mensaje.

"Quien es Stace".

"Aubrey".

"Que quiere ella".

"Bueno,me esta peliando".

"Porque".

"Te arrecuerdas que te dije que Aubrey y yo adoptamos un zorro y es nuestro bebe,ella la madre y yo el padre se llama Jake Conrand-Posen lose es divertido"la peliroja asintio con la cabeza.

"Bueno pues,lo deje solo en casa y deberia buscarlo ya que todavia tenie una semana de nacido haci vienes conmigo".

"Claroo,quiero conocer a mi sobrino zorro digo a Jake"dijo parandose de la cama y riendose.

"No te pases,vamos".

Xxxxxxx

Stacie entro a la casa de aubrey y busco al zorro.

"Chloe sientate has lo que quieras esta es como tu casa"dijo la morena subiendo la escalera.

"Pero que dices Stace si aubrey te oye te matara"Chloe se rie.

"Bueno en gran parte si pero ella no me puede hacer nada porque esta es la casa de mi hijo tambien y tengo las llaves haci que esta es mi casa tambien"dijo la morena entrando a una habitacion.

"Hay Stacie".

Stacie bajo las escaleras y se quedo histerica.

"Hey que pasa".

"Mi hijo no aparece".

"Como!".

"No aparece".

"No,buscaste por todos los lados de la casa".

"Aver Chloe un bebe en una Habitacion trancado".

"Bueno deve aver salido o algo".

"Chloe mi hijo no aparece!".

"Tranquilizate Stace".

"Si aubrey lo save me va a matar"dijo Stacie con las manos en la cabeza y dando vueltas en circulos.

Chloe ya se veia apuro y fue donde Stacie y le dio una galletada.

"AAUUCCHH,PORQUE, ESOOO DOLIO!".

"Porque me estabas mariando".

"Si no lo notas Jake desaparecio".

"Yyy,lo unico que podemos hacer es buscarlo por todos los lados".

"Es Aubrey-".

"Me importa una aceituna aubrey,solo ven"Chloe agarro a Stacie de la mano y la llevo fuera de la casa y subieron al auto.

"Adonde vamos".

"Al centro de animales perdidos a buscar a tu hijo o reportarlo".

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe conducio hasta el centro de animales perdidos y Stacie estaba como una loca por encontrar a Jake.

Llegaron al centro de animales perdidos y Fueron a la recepción.

"Hola en que le puedo ayudar"dice la Secretaria.

"Pues a reportar un zorro bebe perdido"dice la peliroja.

"Un QUE!".

"Un zorro no escucho".

"Porfavor ayudenos con esto si no lo encuentro me mataran y Jake es mi vida"dice Stacie.

"Quien es Jake"dice la Secretaria.

"Su zorro"dice Chloe.

"Bueno si el es importante para ti vere lo que hago porfavor llenen este formulario y demenlo y despues les habizare si apareio".

"Esta bien".

"Tenga"le entrego el formulario y Stacie se sento en una mesa a llenarlo.

"Stacie,calmate se que mi sobrinito va a aparecer".

"Eso espero,soy un mal padre"dijo llenando el formulario.

"Que no no no,Stace no digas eso,estoy segura que eres un buen padre".

"Chloe,aunque yo te lo diga y no me creas,a mi me importa mucho Jake y Aubrey haci que tengo que hacer mi dever de cuidar mi familia".

"Stacie,oye se todo eso solo quiero decirte que no te preocupes si,el zorro*Stacie la miro de mala manera*digo mi sobrinito Jake el va aparecer".

"Lo dices enserio".

"Sii enserio".

"Te creo,Chloe eres muy buena amiga gracias por esto".

"No es nada,solo con tal de que me deves un favor".

"Cual favor"dijo la morena alta parandose y casi llevando el formulario.

"No un dia te lo pedire".

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Stacie y Chloe havian caminando casi toda atlanta y no encontraban a Jake y era tarde haci que no pudieron mas y fueron a la casa de Aubrey.

"Hemos buscado toda la ciudad y no lo encontramos,Aubs me mata por muchas cosas".

"Stacie calmate si".

"No,no puedo Chloe".

"Oye tranquila ok".

Se escucho una la voz de Audrey entrando a la casa.

"Mierda Audrey llego que le digo ahora".

"Nose".

"Hola cariño,ohh hola Chloe".

"Hola Aubrey"Chloe y Stacie dijieron al mismo tiempo.

"Stace y Jake".

"Ehhh yo"dijo nerviosa.

"Stacie y mi hijo"dijo Aubrey acercandose y poniendose alfrente de Stacie.

"Yo ehh yo".

"Stace".

"Ahh,Aubrey lo siento me dijiste que fuera a busacar a Jake y cuando entre a la habitacion no lo encontramos,fuimos al centro de animales y llenamos un formulario para encontrarlo,recorrimos toda la ciudad y no lo encontramos haci que volvimos aqui y tu llegas y-"Aubrey la abrazo.

"Lo entiendo,Stace Jake esta comigo"dijo aubrey separandose del abrazo.

"Como!"dijo Chloe y Stacie al mismo tiempo.

"Sii,te puse a prueva,aver si deverdad te preocupas por el"hay entro Jake y Stacie se puso de rodillas agarondo a su hijo.

"Hay si es lindo mi sobrino Jake y tu Bree como no me avizaste".

"Perdon no sabia qhe estabas con Stace".

"Igual me tenias que decir".

"Lo siento".

"Esta bien".

"Aubs"dijo Stacie.

"Dime".

"Gracias".

"Porque".

"Porque,me hiciste la mas feliz del mundo cuando vino este bebito y tambien porque me pusiste a prueba aver si me preocupaba o lo queria gracias,gracias"Stacie abrazo a la Rubia.

"Ok momento familiar lo dejo solos"dijo la Peliroja.

"Pero que dices eres parte de esta familia ven"la Morena mas alta estiro un brazo para ser cupo a la Peliroja.

"Aaaww"Chloe fue y abrazo a ellos".

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bueno chicas me tengo que ir mi madre seguro me esta esperando,adios"dijo la peliroja saliendo de la sala.

"Adios Chloe!"dijieron la Morena y la Rubia al mismo tiempo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe Beale era una chica demaciado cariñosa,amable y feliz y nadie le podia quitar eso ecepcto las personas mala como Beca Mitchell o como le dicen el DJ y nadie sabia como hacer amiga de ella porque sus unicos amigos son Jesse,Bumper y Amy los unicos que podian estar con ella porque alguien una chica se acercaba la Beca Mitchell la enamoraria.

Haci que Chloe Beale juro nunca enamorarse de personas haci haci que con este plan ni una persona sera un idiota.

Chloe llego a su casa y vio a su madre cocinando haci que subio a su habitacion y se recosto en la cama y el celular sono era,Aubrey le envio un mensaje:

Aubrey:Chloe,esto es para el plan esta noche hay una fiesta en casa de Jesse y yo Stacie,Luck y Emily tienes que venir Beca estara hay y es la gran parte del plan y ademas llamare a Amy que es novia de Bumper y ella ayudara para que Beca se enamore de ti porfavorrr vee!.

Chloe:es que no se Bree.

Aubrey:PLEESS!.

Chloe:esta bien solo ire porque me lo pides.

Aubrey:yeyyy Stacie te recoje a las 9:00.

Chloe:esta bien.

Haci que Chloe fue a la sala habisarle.

"Mami".

"Dime miel".

"Hoy unos amigos me invitaron a una fiesta y quisiera saber si puedo ir".

"Claro que si,tambien me alegra que estas haciendo amigos".

"A mi tambien me voy a cambiar".

"Haci Chloe dale de comida al perro".

"Esta bien,Carlos ven".

Xxxxxxxx

Chloe le dio comida a su perro Carlos y lo llevo a su habitacion y se fue a cambiarse.

En un momento llego Stacie y entro a la habitacion de Chloe.

"Chloe soy yo Stacie".

"Holaa espera un momento".

"Genial esperar y esperar,mujeres".

Chloe se estaba poniendo el pintalabio y termina,se miro dos veces en el espejo haver si faltaba algo haci que salio y encontro a Stacie jugando con Carlos y se rio.

"De que te ries".

"No sabia que te gustan lo perros".

"No sabia que tenias perro y ademas aunque tenga hijo zorro no significa que no me gusten los perros tambien".

"Encerio,pero bueno".

"Chloe"Dijo Stacie casi babeando.

"Que".

"Estas waoh,digo te vez hermosa".

"Gracias,igual tu".

"Gracias,vamos al carro y tu perrito quedate aqui".

"Vamos,adios Carlos".

"Quien es Carlos?".

"Carlos es con el que a cabas de jugar".

"Ahhh se llama Carlos,adios Carlos me llevo a tu mama".

"Stace,no te pases"dijo la Peliroja riendo.

Xxxxxxxxx

Chloe y Stacie llegaron a la casa de Jesse y havia mucha gente una parte de arriba en el techo vieron a Jesse,Beca,Luck y Bumper Hablando de las chicas pero no se escuchava haci que Chloe entro adentro de la casa con Stacie y se pusieron a buscar a Audrey.

En el techo...

El hecho de que Beca sea pasiba es una mujeriega por dentro solo pensaba en dos cosas 1-viajar a los angeles para ser un famoso DJ,2-las chicas,entodo caso ella es buena y pasiba haci que nada importaba despues de eso.

"Felicidades Jesse esta es la mejor fiesta del año"dijo Bumper.

"Gracias pero hablemos de esto,de chicas".

"Genial ya que no esta mi novia,pero igual es mejor para mi"dijo Luck.

"Seguro Luck se govierna de Audrey".

"Callate".

"Bueno y Becaw que dices".

"Saben que si se trata de chicas soy todo para ustedes"dijo Beca.

"Por eso estamos en el tejado o no".

"Sii imaginate una habitacon repleta de chicas solo para nosotros".

"Aunque tenga novia desearia eso".

"Eres un maldito".

"Yoo mira quien lo dice el que a estado con chicas y la ha votado casa 1 semana"

"Hey soy casanova es mi dever estar enamorando personas"

"Aja como quien te acostaste con Emliy una vez y no paso nada".

"Claro porque cuando eso ella era novia de Benji y no se lo dije".

"Bueno pero para algo estamos a qui en el techo o no".

"Aver chicas".

"Bueno miren esa rubia de aya".

"Es mi novia".

"Audrey encerio dios se ve diferente".

"Bueno,y la Morena alta de pechos grandes"dijo Jesse.

"Mmmm,esa si llegar hasta mi cama si quiere y hacer un trio conmigo y mi novia"dijo Bumper.

"Bueno,que tal esa Peliroja de ojos azules"dijo Luck.

"Chicos esa si es sexy en todas las formas,voy por ella"dijo Beca.

"Ella de Becaw amigos esta marcada"dijo Jesse.

"Si me disculpan tengo que enamorar a una peliroja".

"Ohhhhhh".

Beca vio a Chloe y bajo del techo y entro a la casa a buscarla,pero con la gente no la veia hasta que llego afuera y la vio haci que fue donde ella.

"Hola Stacie y Aubrey,no me presentan a su amiga".

"Oh Beca ella es Chloe Beale"Chloe estendio la mano y Beca la Cogio.

"Un gusto Chloe,soy Beca Mitchell"Chloe y Beca se quedaron viendose.

"Haci que que hacemos"en ese instante rompieron el contacto visual y miraron a Stacie que hablo.

"Stacie quieres ir conmigo a buscar bebidas"dijo Audrey.

"Que trae tu"Aubrey movio los ojos y Stacie entendio.

"Mmm,ahora que lo dices vamos hacer otra cosa ven al baño"Stacie la jalo y llevo a Aubrey lejos de Beca y Chloe.

"Haci que solo que damos tu y yo"dijo Beca.

"Pues sii".

"Haci que Chloe Cuentame de ti".

"Mmm,no hay nada k decir".

"Bueno eres nueva en el colegio verdad porque nunca te habia visto en Barden High".

"No,yo soy de Florida pero me mude aqui en Atlanta ahora estudio en Barden High y aqui estoy parada frente a ti".

"Ohh,bueno pues bienvenida a Atlanta".

"Gracias".

"Ehhh,que te gustaria ir a un lugar que estemos solos para no estar gritando".

"Claro".

Beca camino y Chloe la siguio subieron las escaleras y habrieron la puerta de un cuarto cuando encontraron a dos personas amigas de Chloe y Beca y se separanron del beso.

"Dios mio".

"Pero que,Stacie no me dijiste que eras amante de Aubrey".

"Dios yo yo yo yo"Aubrey dijo y salio de la habitacion.

"Haber ahora tu no te vas hablamos,Beca me esperas en el techo".

"Claro Babe"Beca cerro la puerta y se fue.

"Dime Stacie".

"Hay explicacion".

"Dime la espero AHORA MISMO".

"Te acuerda de que te dije que me gustaba alguien pero tiene novio,pues era Aubrey".

"Pero no me podias decir el nombre acaso".

"Bueno pensarias que era una locura".

"Bueno es una locura como te enamoraste de una mojigate lo siento Aubrey digo".

"No lo se".

"Eres una sabiendo que tenia novio y vienes y la besas".

"Weyyy,ella me beso a mi".

"COMO,ese es otro caso".

"Sabez,tengo que buscar a mojigat digo Aubrey para hablar con ella".

"Esta bien pero mañana voy a tu casa y te jalo por las orejas llevandote a la casa de Aubrey".

"Esta bien".

Chloe salio de la Habitacion y subio al techo viendo a Beca acostada.

"Haci que te vas a dormir viendo las estrellas".

"Jjj,de hecho no pero".

"Haci que me dejas sola y te duermes".

"Noop te esperaba haci que ven".

"Hay pero".

"Savez si no quieres estrellas bueno pues vamos a otra cosa".

"Que cosa".


	3. Chapter 3

Beca y Chloe estaban viendo las estrellas y con la musica y toda la gente no parecia escucharlo solo era ellas y las estrellas.

"Haci que Beca".

"Dime Chloe".

"Que te gusta estudiaras".

"Bueno pues nose,pero me gustaria viajar a los angeles y ser el mejor DJ despues de David Guetta".

"No puede ser te Gusta David Guetta".

"Claro pero mi cancion favorita es".

"Titanium"Beca y Chloe dijieron al mismo tiempo.

"Genial y dime tu que quieres".

"Bueno quiero ser profesora enseñarles a los niños a cantar porque me gusta la musica y los niños".

"Eso esta bien".

"Siip".

"Y Chloe quieres ir abajo a beber algo o".

"Sii vamos".

"Siip".

Beca y Chloe se pararon del techo y bajaron abajo.

"Chloe esperame aqui que voy por las bebidas".

"Oki Becs".

Beca se fue pero se quedo Chloe y en un momento un Muchacho la agarro.

"Pero que".

"Shhh callate nena vamos a ir a un sitio privado"el Muchacho sonaba que ya estaba ebrio.

"Que me sueltes idiota"Chloe trato pero el Muchacho la solto y callo al piso y Beca llego.

"Hey que te pasa con ella algun problema"Beca dijo dejando las bebidas a un lado.

"Lo que no te importa vete si quieres".

"Eres un a las mujeres no se le maltratan"Beca dijo gritando haciendo que todos en la fiesta los miraran y se apagara la musica.

"Y que no me importa,que vas hacer al respecto"dijo el Muchacho empujandola.

Beca lo empujo y el Muchacho trato de darle y Beca lo esquivo y con su puño lo goldio en la cara haciendo que el callera al piso incomciente.

"Arrecuerda esto,nunca te metes con un Mitchell".

Haci que Beca ayudo a Chloe Aparrarse.

"Estas bien Chlo".

"Si".

"Quieres que te lleve a tu casa".

"Sii mejor llevame,ehh le avisare a Stacie vengo ahora".

Haci que Chloe se fue a buscar a Stacie y la vio en el patio sentada en un lugar con cara triste mirando a Aubrey,haci que Chloe fue donde ella.

"Stacie"ella levanto la mirada.

"Estas bien".

"Un poco".

"Ven"Chloe la agarro del brazo haciendo que Stacie se parara de donde estaba sentada y abrazando a Chloe.

"Olvidate de ella por unos dias sip te aseguro que estaras bien,ok".

"Ok".

"Ahhh si,venia avisarte que te dejo sola Beca me llevara a casa"Stacie solto a Chloe y la miro sorprendida.

"Que".

"Como que que,acaso no vez".

"Beca Mitchell no lleva a nadie a su casa y te lleva a ti a la tuya".

"Ehh no veo el problema".

"Noo te felicito".

"Porque porque sigues con el plan".

"Sii".

"Waoh enserio sigues haci y Beca caera en manos en el oyo seras una leyenda".

"Una leyenda".

"Pues claro,eres la unica que podia Hacer Beca sufrir por ahora no pero despues sip".

"Genial,bueno pues ella me esta esperando haci que te veo el lunes".

"Adios".

Chloe fue afuera y vio a Beca en su yipeta negra,entonces ella subio a la yipeta y Beca arranco.

"Haci que Chlo me pregunto que haras el ortro sabado por la noche".

"Nada porque".

"Es que me preguntaba si querias ir al cine el sabado por la noche".

"Mmmm,si,como que?".

"Una cita".

"Claro una cita".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegaron a la casa de Chloe.

"Haci que esta es mi casa".

"Siiip".

"Dame tu numero".

"Claro sip para que estemos en conctato es 555-432-1870".

"Te escribire".

"Y yo tambien".

"Siip".

"Eehhh yo"Chloe casi abria la puerta pero Beca la detuvo.

"Espera".

Beca y Chloe se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se acercaba mas y mas,en el momento de casi tocarse los labios sono la larma del carro y se separaron imediatamente.

"Ok eso fue".

"Loco".

"Sip loco".

"Bueno gracias por llevarme a mi casa Beca te vere el lunes"con esa despedida Chloe le dio un beso en la mejilla a Beca y salio del carro.

"Maldito carro porque sonaria la alarma".

Beca se fue,y Chloe se quedo mirando alfrente a la calle con cara de dulsura ella no sabia que Beca y ella tenian algunas cosas en comun o que le gustara estar con el uno al otro y pasar el rato,Chloe tenia que tener cuidado no enamorarse si no le pasaba algo.

Haci que Chloe entro a su casa y subio a su habitacion y se fue al baño se baño y se cepillo y se puso su pijama de Hellow kitty y se acosto,su celular vibro era un mensaje de un desconocido.

555-678-0923:holaa.

Chloe:hola.

555-678-0923:y tup te sientes mejor digo despues de ese Muchacho borracho.

Chloe penso y ese mensaje sabia quien era haci que de una vez puso el nombre y hablo.

Chloe:si pero eres mi heroe gracias en salvarme:-).

Beca:savez,no es nada solo llamame cuando tengas un problema sip.

Chloe:claro.

Beca:y tu perro.

Chloe:esta bien y como savez que tengo perro?.

Beca:por la puerta se nota.

Chloe:cierto y tu tienes perro.

Beca:si un ladrapudel.

Chloe:genial un dia podiamos sacarlos a pasiar las dos.

Beca:claro.

Chloe:siip.

Beca:y que llevas puesto.

Chloe:no se lo digas a nadie pero tengo puesto una pijama de Hellow Kitty.

Beca:cool pero encerio.

Chloe:y tu k llevas puesto,ya que te gusta el negro seguro una pijama .

Beca:heyy,tengo puesto mi pijama de Batman.

Chloe:de Batman pero que.

Beca:es el mejor super heroe que existe.

Chloe:claro que no el mejor es Superman.

Beca:Batman.

Chloe:Superman.

Beca:enserio Chloe es Batman un hombre que combate el crimen por la noche contra todos los malvados como el pinguino y el payaso,no niegues Batman el es el mejor.

Chloe:puede ser pero Superman tambien el puede volar salvar el mundo y lucha contra el crimen tambien fue su padre que lo envio a la tierra para protejerlo de de las fuersas malvadas,Superman es el mejor.

Beca:mmm talvez,supongamos que los dos son los mejores.

Chloe:claro.

Beca:Buenas noches Chlo.

Chloe:buenas noces Becs.

Despues de eso Chloe dejo su celular cargando en su mesita de noche y se durmio.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chloe se levanto y confirmo en cel que era las 10:00am entonces se levanto de su cama la arreglo y fue al baño a bañarse cambiarse y se cepillo y bajo a la cocina a desayunar.

"Buenos dias mama".

"Buenos dias miel y como te fue anoche".

"Muy bien".

"Me alegra"dijo la señora Beale poniendo el desayuno de Chloe en la mesa.

"Bien a Comer!.".

Chloe comio el desayuno y se sirvio jugo y se lo bebio y le puso comida a su perro,subio a su habitacion y reviso en su celular que havia par de mensajes era 2 de Beca 3 de Stacie y 2 de Aubrey.

-Beca.

Beca:buenos dias.

Beca:como amaneciste.

Chloe:buenos dias a ti tambien y bien y tu.

-Stacie.

Stacie:holaaa roja.

Stacie:explicare lo de ayer.

Stacie:primero me cuentas de Beca.

Chloe:siii Stacie y noo yo ire a tu casa.

-Aubrey.

Aubrey:hola Chlo.

Aubrey:lo de ayer fue inesperado lo siento.

Chloe:no es conmigo que te tienes que disculpar es con dos personas 1-Stacie y 2-Luck.

-Beca.

Beca:el mio esta perfecto ya que hablo contigo:-D.

Chloe:enserio entonces yo te animo:-).

Beca:pues claro y aue vas hacer hoy.

Chloe:ire a casa de unas amigas.

Beca:haci que no te vere hoy:-(.

Chloe:supongo que no o talvez si me veras.

Beca:donde?.

Chloe:que haces a las 5:00.

Beca:nada.

Chloe:conoces la herladeria BR una que esta alfrente del parque.

Beca:claro que si por hay vive Aubrey.

Chloe:bueno pues te vere a ya.

Beca:da lo por hecho sexy;-).

Y Chloe agarro su cartera y la llave de su casa y bajo a la sala.

"Mamu voy a ir a casa de Stacie vengo despues".

"Claro".

Entonces Chloe salio y se monto al carro y conducio hasta la casa de Stacie y ella entro y se paro en la sala vio a Stacie viendo televicion bestida como si fuera a salir haci que Chloe aprovecho.

"Stacie no te salvas".

"Mierda Chloe"ella miro para atras.

Chloe la camino hasta el sofa y agarro a Stacie por las orejas y la llevo al carro y fueron a la casa de Aubrey y Chloe bajo y bajo a Stacie otra vez jalandola de las orejas.

"Hau hau hau no Chloe porfavor".

"Te callas".

Chloe entro a la casa de Aubrey y esa era otra con ropa puesta y viendo televicion y entonces jalo mas a Stacie de la oreja y la empujo al sofa haciendo que a Aubrey le dira un susto.

"Pero que Stacie!".

"Esta vez no soy yo es Chloe".

"Chloe porque?".

"Vamos arreglar esto Aubrey porque besaste a Stacie"Aubrey se quedo callada mirando hacia abajo.

"Aubs porque me besaste".

"Yo lo voy a explicar solo que Chloe relajate".

"Esta bien me calme".

"La cosa fue cuando Stacie y yo nos fuimos habiamos entrado a la habitacion y desde hace mucho"Aubrey se paro y le susuro a Chloe en el oido que le gusta Stacie.

"Oigan aqui estoy yo".

"Lo siento Stace Bree sientate"Aubrey se movio otra vez a sentarse.

"Bueno desde hace mucho que havia llegado a la fiesta y estaba borracha por eso te bese Stace".

"Esta bien lo comprendo"

"Bien asunto arreglado"Chloe se sento al lado de Aubrey.

"Si me disculpan voy al baño a ver mis orejas ya k Chloe nunca la solto"Stacie se paro.

"Ahh y cuando bajes trae a Jake".

"Esta bien"Stacie se fue.

"Haci que dime porque no terminas con Luck".

"No puedo".

"Porque".

"Porque el sufriria y porque mi padre acepta a el y el es homofobico tu no savez lo que es sentir que tu padre te obligue a hacer cosas que te hacen daño".

"Hay Bree"la abrazo.

"Lo siento por lo que voy a decir pero tu padre es un estupido si el no te quiere tal y como eres pues hazle sentir que ya no es alguien importante y termina con Luck y ve con Stace".

"Es que no conoces a mi padre Chloe si hago eso llamaria a la policia y me llevaria a un internado y tambien si dejo a Luck y me quedo con Stacie pues el la buscara por todos lados y puede que la mande a matar por eso es mi miedo yo la amo Chlo y nose".

"Ya Bree pero oye ten confianza hacia mi sip te lo digo tambien si el te hace eso es abuso por la edad que tienes y lo llevarian a la policia y le pusieran 5 años de condena".

"Sabez de leyes".

"Noop pero lo vi en una novela".

"Hey Aubrey J- que esta pasando".

"Nada".

"Mmmm ok,Aubrey Jake esta mmm".

"Esta que Stacie".

"Tu hijo le hizo un oyo a tu almuada".

"Arrecuerda que tambien es tu hijo"

"Cierto pero ve aver".

"Seras limpialo tu".

"Noop"

"Porque"

"Porque es tu casa".

"Y la de tu hijo".

"Y".

"Stacie".

"Que mujer tu eres la mujer no yo".

"Stacie".

"Aubrey".

"Chloe"dijo Chloe.

"Ajajajjaja ya".

"Chicas me tengo que ir".

"Esta bien".

"Adios".

Chloe camino hasta la puerta y salio antes de cerrarla oyo la pelea otra vez y grito.

"LOS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER STACIE PUEDES BESAR A LA NOVIA,,,LO DIGO DE JUEGO NO SE BESEN!".

Chloe escucho risas y cerro la puerta y se fue al carro y aranco ya eran las 5:02pm y fue a la heladeria cuando lleguo vio a beca bestida de negro y una gorra de lana con una rosa en la mano.

"Enserio hasta pareces el mismo enrique iglesias".

"Jajaja,enserio no quise ser muy obia".

"No estas pero pareces que vienes de un funeral".

"Enserio y lo dice quien esta bestida de ariana grande".

"Aja".

"Vamos adentro".


	4. Chapter 4

Beca havia abierto la puerta para Chloe como buena caballera que era y Chloe le agradecio y entraron y pidieron helados Chloe pidio uno de fresa son chispas de colores y Beca uno de Chocolate y se fueron a sentar.

"Bueno y entonces sip me pudiste ver".

"Y eso era lo que queria".

"Quiero hablar del sabado".

"Esta bien y dime".

"Pues pense que podiamos ir a los video juegos despues del cine que dices".

"Genial,pero solo como amigas no?".

"Sip como amigas"dijo Beca un poco de mal humor.

"Haci que,como sabias que por aqui vive Aubrey".

"Ahh,es la novia de Luck y hemos buscado y citas en la casa de Aubrey y eso".

"Y hay conosiste a Stacie".

"Ahh nop".

"Y como la conociste".

"Bueno hace 3 año el dia que Luck le pidio a Aubrey ser su novia y Jesse hizo una fiesta para celebrar el noviasgo de ellos y yo estaba con Benji es un amigo de Jesse y Emily la novia de Benji entonces Emily,entonces invite a Emily a bailar y me trapece con Stacie y hay la conocie y 1 semana despues Aubrey nos presento y yap y dime tu Chloe como la conociste".

"Yo ehhh yo ehh,la conoci en la escuela nos crusamos en el salon de clases me siento al lado de ella y empezamos hablar y despues ella me presento a Aubrey y Emily la cual creo que es la Emily que mencionaste verdad?".

"Siip creo que es la misma Emily la capitana de las animadoras no".

"Si es misma".

"Genial".

"Y dime Beca,Benji y Emily siguen juntos?".

"No".

"Porque".

"No te voy a decir mentiras ni me jusguez pero hace ya 9 meses me gustaba mucho Emily y Emily le gustaba haci que bueno era mi cumpleaños y como siempre fiesta y eso entonces Benji se desaparecio y Emily y yo nos fuimos lejos y bueno nos besamos y una cosa llego a la otra y me acoste con ella eso paso y 1 mes despues Benji se entero y termino con ella y a mi casi me mata pero no lo he visto despues de ese dia y me siento mal por eso"Beca dijo pero triste y Chloe con preocupacion tomo su mano y la apreto para tranquilizarla.

"Beca lo siento pero alguna vez intentaste hablar con Emily".

"No".

"Pues tienes que hacerlo".

"Y si no quiere hablar conmigo".

"Ella hablara,tranquila".

"Siip".

"Ehh bueno".

"Entonces,Batman eh"Chloe dijo con una sonria.

"Y Hellow Kitty".

"Y entonces Becs".

"Entonces Chlo".

"Te reto".

"Retar a que".

"A que te disfrases de Batman y actues como el".

"Sii pero en Hallowen"

"Faltan 2 meses para eso".

"Y".

"Como que y yo te quiero ver".

"Agg si lo hago pues tu te disfrasaras de Superwoman".

"Que,no".

"Pues no hay trato".

"Agg esta bien,Batman".

"Esta bien Superwoman".

"Entonces... Hablamos despues por texto".

"Sii".

"Adios Batman y gracias por el helado".

"Adios Superwoman".

"Adios Becs".

"Adios Chlo".

"Adios Beca".

"Chloe".

Chloe se paro tras de Beca y le susuro sensualmente al oido.

"Seria mejor Catwoman"ella le dio un beso a Beca en el cuello dejando la marca del pintalabio rojo y a Beca paralizada por lo que acabo de pasar.

Chloe salio de la heladeria y entro a su carro y conducio hasta la casa de Aubrey y se paro en au puerta muerta de la risa como ella podia dejar a Beca Mitchell haci de la nada pero un poco enojada porque ni Stacie ni Aubrey le dijo que Emily se havia acostado con Beca haci que llamo a Stacie a su celular.

"Hola"dijo Stacie pero se escuchava unos gemidos.

"Hola Stace soy yo Chloe que estas haciendo".

"Nada".

"Sigues en la casa de Aubrey".

"Si porque".

"Voy a entrar".

Chloe colgo y entro a la casa y cuando llego a la sala.

"Diablos ustedes que les pasa"Aubrey se paro de encima de Stacie.

"Chloe lo que estaba pasando no es lo que tu crees".

"Bueno que casi te acostabas con Aubrey en el sofa".

"No no es eso"dijo aubrey.

"Y entonces el que".

"Bueno despues de que gristaste y te fuiste pues estabamos riendonos y me sente el el sofa con Jake y Aubrey hizo lo mismo y entonces veiamos television y pasamos rato entonces Aubrey fue a la cosina y vino con un biberon y tomo a Jake en sus brazos y le dio el biberon y se sento y otro rato mas y Jake le dio sueño despues del biberon y Aubrey se lo llevo a la cama y yo pensando que ivan a durar mucho me acoste en el sofa y casi me duermo y Aubrey me dijo que ella tenia el derecho de sentarse y haci que se puso encima de mi y yo me dormia y tu me llamaste y mira ahora".

"Bueno eso es una explicacion pero vine a decirles que,PORQUE NO ME DIJIERON QUE BECA SE ACOSTO CON EMILY!".

"Ehhhh yo no tengo nada que ver con eso pero Stacie si".

"Aubrey,oye Chloe como te dije Beca es Mujeriega aunque ella te digas cosas y actue como la triste y eso ella esta actuando para que tu caigas en sus brazos y espera como lo sabez".

"Ella me lo dijo".

"Chloe Marie Beale cuando te lo dijo".

"Anastacia Conrand ella me lo dijo el hoy en la Heladeria".

"Estas bromeando que te dije Chloe Marie Beale no dejes que Beca te invite a salir hasta la segunda vez".

"Aubrey Elizabeth Posen,no me a invitado ella a salir".

"Chloe entonces quien fue".

"Fuy yo".

"Porque".

"Anastacie porque yo no tengo que caer en su juego si no Beca en el mio".

"Mmmm,buena cosa me agrada eso"dijo Stacie con una sonrisa picara.

"Haci que antes de que me iria le dije una cosa al oido sensualmente y le di un beso y Beca se quedo paralizada".

"Jajjajajaj quisiera verlo para tirarle una foto".

"Bueno chicas mañana es lunes clases otra vez quisiera no ir".

"Ni nosotras"dijo Chloe y Stacie al mismo tiempo.

"Mujeres,se me a ocurrido una idea".

"Cual Stace besar a Bree de nuevo".

"Noop,pero ahora si quieres que lo haga"Stacie se para y camina hacia Audrey.

"Nooo es un juego Anastacie Conrand"dijo Chloe riendo.

"Jjjjj,pero bueno la cosa era que porque no hacemos una fiesta en mi casa".

"Buena idea Stacie".

"Mmmm,dudo la idea".

"Porque Aubs". "De que casa estas hablando porque tienes esta y la otra".

"De la otra Aubs,entonces".

"Siempre hacen fiestas porque desde que llegue nada mas hay fiestas y en una fiestas fue que se conocen todos hasta el noviasgo de Bree".

"Oye para que lo sepas la fiesta era privada".

"Vez lo que digo".

"Pero es que las fiesta las dominas los hombres y Beca pero le toca a las mujeres dominarlas".

Chloe levanto una seja y penso*se que Stacie quiere hacer esto para llegar a que Aubrey y Luck terminen pero ella nunca lo lograra aunque Aubrey terminara con el nunca Stacie estaria con Aubrey*.

"Bueno voy solo porque estoy con beca si no ubiera bebido".

"Genial entonces el viernes".

"Viernes y porque no la hacemos de disfraces".

"Buena idea roja seria el mejor tema de fiesta".

"Mmmm,genial".

"Yo ire de Superwoman"dijo Chloe.

"Genial,yo ire de Wonder Woman"dijo Stacie.

"Y tu Aubrey".

"Mmmm creo que de Starfire".

"Uuuyyy,si sera una Star sexy,jjajajaja".

"Callate".

"Haci que fiesta".

"Fiesta"dijo Stacie.

Chloe fue a la cocina por agua mientras que Stacie seguia casi dormida y se escuchaban gritos de arriba.

"Aubrey,Stacie oyen esos gritos"dijo Chloe sentandose en el mueble con el baso de agua.

"Demonios Jake!"Aubrey se paro corriendo llegando a la habitacion.

"Stacie como soportas a tu mujer".

"El hijo Chlo el hijo".

Hay hizo una bulla era Emily.

"Hellow mujeres creo que oi fiesta".

"Sii fiesta de disfrases en casa de Stacie el viernes".

"Cuenten conmigo ire de Ms. Marvel".

"Y Aubrey".

"Arriba con Jake".

"Stace como aguantas el lloriqueo".

"Subo la tv y Aubrey me cosina".

"Mmm,vida buena he Stace".

"Sii ya lo savez".


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Lectores Les** **Gusta Esta Historia Eh Espero Que Le Guste Este Capitulo Ya Que es Importante Para Mi Ya Que Lo Hice Con Mi Mejor Amiga Que La Amo Muchoo y Espero Que Rian Un Poco Haci Que A Leer.**

Aubrey ya habia bajado con Jake en sus brasos y se sienta en el sofa al lado de Stacie y Jake mira a Stacie k esta haciendo cara de idiota y Jake la colita y las orejas y Aubrey gira la cabeza a un lado viendo a Stacie tambien y penso*esta mujer sera buen padre alguna vez porque es tierna*.

"Por cierto, aqui ay alguien que aun no a dicho de que se disfrasara para la fiesta del viernes"dice chloe mirando su vaso.

"Mmmm,quien,Jake no va a esa fiesta no aunque sea en la casa de su papa"dice Aubrey dandole Jake a Stacie para recostarse en el sofa

"No hablo de jake estas loca o que, no permitiria que mi pequeño sobrinito se metiera a una de esas fiestas".

"Chloe entonces de quien hablas"dice Aubrey moviendo el pie porque Stacie le esta haciendo cosquillas

"Bueno ,lo que pasa es que tengo curiosidad de saber como se vestirá amy, por cierto ya le dijeron?"

"Jjj bueno Emily le dice"dice Stacie parandose y dejando a Jake ensima de Aubrey para ir a la cosina.

Y suena el celular de Chloe.

*Mensaje de Beca*.

Beca:hey Chlo que haces.

Chloe: estoy en casa de stacie, por cierto ay fiesta de disfraces el viernes.

Beca:enserio ahora si me veras con mi traje de Batman.

Chloe: si,asi que no te atrevas a faltar.

Beca:nunca falto a una fiesta,Superwomen.

Chloe: a ver, ahora ese sera mi apodo, batman.

Beca:ahora que lo pienso creo que si Superwoman;-).

"Llamando a Chloe en la tierra"dice Aubrey dando palmadas.

Chloe: de acuerdo, batman, y tu que haces

"Que sucede Aubrey " le dice chloe cerrando el celular

Beca:yo estoy en el parque al frente del lago ¿quieres venir a ver el sol?.

"Stacie te esta diciendo que si quieres jugo y conquien hablar que estas sonriendo?"dice Aubrey tirandolose una foto a Chloe y Emily haciendo lo mismo.

"Eyyy,no es necesario tirar fotos quieren, estoy hablando con beca " dice una chloe exaltada,abre el celular y contesta el mensaje de beca

Chloe:Claro porque no.

"Haber"Aubrey le quita el celular a Chloe.

"Estoy en el parque alfrente del lago quieres venir,claro que no!"dice aubrey riendo mientras lo dice en voz alta y Emily se para del sofa y le tira la almuada a Aubrey en la cara haciendo que ella se cubra la cara con las manos,Emily se va a la cocina corriendo.

Beca:estoy aburrida Superwoman.

"A ver, cual es el problema, pense que habias dicho que era idea lo que estaba haciendo, o que no" dice chloe quitandole el celular a Aubrey.

Chloe: porque no pasas por mi y hacemos algo?

"Siii pero te esta invitando a salir lago parque la conosco y haci ella hace las citas pero sal con ella pero antes espera"Aubrey fue a buscar algo en su habitacion y Emily venia con los vasos de jugo y uno se lo iva a dar a Chloe pero le callo encima el jugo.

"O por dios Chloe lo siento"dice Emily media enojada.

Beca:a que hora paso por ti.

"No sucede nada "dice parandoce y dirigiendoce al baño, ay contesta el mensaje de beca.

Chloe: mmmm,pasa a las 5:00 ,a mi casa, ¿ de acuerdo?

Suelta el celular, y comienza a limpiarse

Beca:hayy es en 2 horas mujer.

"CHLOEEE TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO"dice Stacie gritando desde la cocina.

" YA VOY!"

Chloe: pues te aguantas y punto, tu decides

Termina de limpiarse y va a la cocina a ver que quiere stacie

"Que sucede stacie".

Beca:buenoo solo porque tengo chocolate Superwoman.

Stacie la agarra de la mano y la lleva al patio.

"Chloe hay alerta roja no roja de tu cabello si no de Emily"dice poniendose las manos en la cadera.

"De que hablas " dice chloe confundida.

"Una pregunta antes de decirte que estaba pasando porque vi a Emily corriendo a la cocina llorando hay algo que paso en la sala Chloe"dice Stacie.

"En la sala pues, solo estaba ablando con beca por chat,luego aubrey me quito el cel,me reprocho creo, luego pues le dije que no pasaba nada, ya que despues de todo ella estaba conmigo ,para usar el metodo que utilizo con beca, luego aubrey salio corrio hacia su habitacion a buscar no se que, luego entro emily con los jugos y cuando iba a pasarme el mio se le callo encima de mi ,depues nose que paso ya que fui al baño a limpiarme" dice despreocupadamente

"Con razon Emily esta haci,te dije que a Emily esta enamorada de Beca?"dice Stacie ponindose una mano en la cabeza y sonriendo.

"Pues me dijiste que 'estaba' tiempo pasado, pense que ya se le habia pasado, diossss, porque no me habias dicho, la he cagado en grande " dice llevandoce las manos a la cabeza.

"Bueno pasado para Beca pero para Emily ella es muy sencible haci que nosotros podemos seguir con esto ella esta consiente de esto pero hay que tener cuidado como por ejemplo meciona el nombre de Beca no importa pero si algo como hay babe y eso puede causar problemas"dice Stacie viendo su celular.

*mensaje de Emily*.

Emily:te juro que el dia que la vea la beso.

Stacie:talvez el viernes.

"No te enamoraras de Beca o si?"dice Stacie poniendo su celular en el bolsillo.

"Pueda claro que no, como puedes pensar eso de mi " dice un poco nerviosa, por alguna razon no sabia porque lo estaba.

"No solo era una pregunta no es para que tiembles"dijo Stacie sacando su celular.

Emily:mmm,sii y mi sobrino esta llorando.

Stacie:cargalo y dale una buelta por toda la casa y se calma.

"Mm,Chloe estas roja"dijo Stacie riendo y le tiro una foto a Chloe ella estaba roja como un tomate.

"Pero vamos a ver, acaso hoy es el dia de tomarme fotos o que " dice un poco histerica" por cierto, tienes jugo, es que me he quedado con el deseo de tomarmelo ,es una lastima que se halla desperdiciado en mi ropa, al menos esa si lo aprobecho" dice riendose

"Hay jugo en la cocina vamos"dice Stacie riendo y llevando a Chloe hacia adentro.

Emily:Stacie he heco de todo y no se calla.

Stacie:llama a Aubrey seguro tiene hambre.

"Con quien hablas?" Pregunta chloe inocentemente

"Con Emily qye me dice que Jake esta llorando y ella a hecho de todo y no se a callado,oye porque no vas y buscas a tu sobrino y haver si tu puedes".

"ehhh,no! Ni loca, porque no le dices a Aubrey" dice exaltada.

"Enserio Chloe Marie Beale es tu sobrino tienes que hacerlo"dice Stacie abriendo la nevera.

"Ayy,porfavor, estoy segura, que aubrey se las arreglaría mejor que yo ".

"Chloe aunque Aubrey es su mama y ella lo carga todos los dias y ella estaba en su habitacion buscando algo haci que ve cargalo"dice Stacie y se escucharon gritos mas fuertes que venia de la sala.

"Y ahora que paso,vamos"dijo Stacie sacando el jugo y poniendolo en la mesa y fueron a la sala.

"Ahora que paso Emily porque gritas".

"Porque el no se calla!"dijo Emily gritando como niña se 5 años.

"Aggggggg,emily damelo por favor" le pide chloe para tratar de libra a emily de los llantos del jake.

"Tenn"Emily le da a Jake a Chloe y se tira en el sofa.

"Bueno Chloe hay lo tienes"dice Stacie.

"Que paso"dijo Aubrey que venia con una funda en la mano.

"Que la muy graciocita de stacie, quiere que me haga cargo de jake " decia mientras mecía suavemente a jake.

"Bueno,Stacie buen trabajo y Emily que pasa"dijo Aubrey.

"Bueno yo estaba tratando de-de calamarlo pe-pero no pude"dijo Emily se candose las lagrimas.

"Hayyy"dijo Aubrey sentandose en el sofa abrazando a Emily.

"Bueno y esa funda Aubrey".

"Hay hay algo especial".

"Algo especial dices? ,acaso podria ser algo para tranquilizar a este revoltoso, porque si es asi, en serio que debe de ser bueno".

"Bueno no y Chlo tienes buenas manos que lo pudiste calmar,pero bueno"dice Aubrey parandose y dandole la funda a Emily y fue a la cocina.

"Bueno"dice Stacie y se abajo un poquito haciendole caras de idiota a Jake y Jake se acurruba mas en Chloe y Emily saco su celular y le tiro una foto a Chloe con Jake.

"Hayyy que hermoso"dice Emily.

"Pero vamos a ver, pueden dejar de tirarme fotos" dice chloe sonrojada.

"Es que se ven lindos aunque"Emily se rio porque Jake le dio un besito a Chloe en la mejilla.

"Jake es tu tia no tu novia ajjajaj"dice Stacie.

"Argggggg,stacie, cógelo plisss" le suplica chloe " vennn,porfavor!".

"Hayy Chloe el te esta demostrando que te quiere"dice Stacie.

"Agggg,no tienes algo para dormirlo? " dice ya exaltada.

"Nop"dice Stacie.

Vino Aubrey con un biberon lleno de leche y cargo a Jake y se senti en el sofa.

"Ya te lo quitaron"dijo Emily.

"Era justo, no entiendo como pueden con una responsabilidad asi " dice suspirando " por cierto, que hora es".

"Haci es cuando tengas hijos Chloe"dijo Stacie acurrucandoce mas en Emily.

"Las 4:30 porque?".

"Pues si es asi ,prefiero no tener hijos ,y nos hablamos mas tarde me tengo que ir " dijo mientras se percataba de traer aus pertenencias consigo.

"Espera Chloe!"dice Aubrey y Aubrey le da a Jake a Emily para que le siga dando la leche y coje la funda y saca una tablet y una camarita.

"Ahora que pasa" dice chloe con prisa.

*Para que querrá UNA CAMARA* piensa Chloe.

"Mira cuando te canvies y Beca te pase a buscar tu te la pones en la blusa y hay microfono que todo lo que hablamos tu lo escuchas y desde la table se ve lo que estan haciendo"dice Aubrey entregandole la camara.

"Pero que,,, te estas volviendo loca, no crees que es demaciado precipitado " dice mientras toma lo que aubrey tiene en la mano.

"Es que si tienes algun problema pues nosotras te ayudamos y tambien no nos tienes que contar lo que paso"dice Aubrey.

"Es verdad Chloe"dice Stacie y Emily le da a Jake a Stacie y lo lleva arriba.

"Bien, pues ya me voy antes que se me haga tarde ¿ o ay alguna otra cosa?" Pregunta de forma burlona.

"No"dice Aubrey que ve bajar a Stacie.

"Stace lleva a Emily a mi habitacion que se quedo dormida".

Stacie carga a Emily y la lleva para arriba.

"Adios Chloe"dice Stacie.

"Adios "dice y sale directo a su auto para conducirse hacia su casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe había llegado a su casa,se baño,se cambio y hasta se maquillo,solo esperaba a Beca,ella miraba por la ventana a ver si terminaba de llegar.

Derrepente a la entrada de la casa de Chloe casa apareció una Jeep Negra y sabia que era Beca ya que es la unica que le gusta el negro.

Haci que Chloe salio de su casa y entro al carro de Beca.

"Hey Becs"Dice entrando al carro.

"Hola Chloe".

"Y a donde me piensas llevar".

"Bueno creo que a que conoscas Atlanta"Dice encendiendo el carro y empezando a conducir.

"Genial,y siempre has vivido aquí".

"Bueno,no casi siempre,mi padre se separo de mi madre y me fuy a vivir con mi madre y decidí hace ya 6 años que viviria con mi papa y las vacaciones con mi madre"Dice mirando a Chloe y después al caminó.

"Aaaawww lo siento Becs".

"Descuida cambiando de tema vamos a un restaurante primero".

"Uuuyy seria muy bien".

"Siip"

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el carro y Chloe lo rompió.

"Haci,estas invitada a ir a la fiesta de disfraces el viernes a las 8".

"Oohh,eso fue idea tuya tanta emoción me quieres ver tu a mi con traje de Batman".

"Alrevez sera tu a mi con el traje de Superwoman".

En la casa de Aubrey...

Aubrey,Stacie y Emily estaban viendo que pasaba en la supuesta cita de Chloe con Beca.

"Es encerio no le veo el sentido de pelear por un SuperHeroe"Dice Emily crusando los brazos.

"Nada Emily,aúnque en mi proposición el mejor es Batman"dice Stacie sonriendo.

"Noo,Superman"Dice Aubrey.

"Batman".

"Superman".

"Batman".

"Superman".

"Batman!".

"Superman!".

"BATMAN!".

"SUPERMAN!".

"aaagg ya besense!"Dice Emily.

"TU CÁLLATE!"Dice Stacie.

"Aaahhh,Aubrey,Stacie me gritoo"Dice Emily abrazando a Aubrey.

"Stacie no le grites a Em"Dice Aubrey mirando a Stacie.

"Mmmm,me parece a mi o Jake esta llorando"Dice Stacie.

"Espera voy yo"Dice Aubrey.

"De lo que va estar bueno"Dice Emily mirando lo que esta pasando.

Con Beca y Chloe...

Ellas estaban en el restaurante bebiendo jugo mientras esperan la comida.

"Y Chloe tu tienes padre".

"Eehh,pues claro,porqué"..

"Lo que pasa es que siempre es a tu mamá que escucho y a veces veo".

"Bueno,mi padre esta en Filadelfia visitando a mi abuela y pues claro familia".

"Y porque no fuiste".

"Tenia que adaptarme aquí y las clases y eso".

"Cierto,claro".

"Y dime DJ Mitchell todabía piensas irte a Los Ángeles".

"Pues si después de la universidad,pero tu vas a ir a New York,no?".

"Sii aunque no seria tanto ya que desde Atlanta y New York es un poco largo el camino al igual que de New York a Filadelfia solo es a 4 horas en carro,pero Los Ángeles y New York es bastante lejos no crees".

"Sii,pero siempre viajaría solo para verte".

"Es enserio lo harías,solo por mi"Dice Chloe agarrando la mano de Beca.

"Solo por ti"Dice Beca mirando los ojos de Chloe.


	7. Chapter 7

Despues de la cena,Chloe y Beca,fueron a un parque.

Beca estaba tan decesperada por besar a Chloe,tal vez puede llegar a pensar que hasta le gusta Chloe.

Chloe se sentía emocionada y nerviosa no sabía el porque estaba así,a ella no le gusta Beca y solo repetía cada vez en su mente*no te gusta Beca,no te gusta Beca,porque estoy así*.

"Así que Chloe cuéntame más de tí"dice Beca sentando se en un banco.

"Que te puedo decir"dice Chloe sentando se al lado de Beca.

"Bueno,sobre tú familia".

"Pues mi familia,bueno,ya viste a mi madre,y a mí padre como te dije esta en Filadelfia,tengo 2 hermanos y una hermana,él primero se llama Max tiene 20 años y está en la universidad,él segundo Robert tiene 18 años el vive con mis tios,y mi hermana que se llama Kylie y tiene la misma edad que yo 16 solo que diferentes meses y nunca esta en casa,y tu Beca tienes hermanos".

"Bueno,hermanastra si pero hermanos de fraternal no,ella se llama Lucy y tiene 13".

XXXXXXXX

En la casa de Aubrey…

Emily,Stacie y Aubrey aún seguían viendo lo que pasaba con Chloe y Beca.

"Eres una imbécil Stacie Conrad,como puediste hacer esto"dice Aubrey riendo.

"Es que tengo habilidades"dice Stacie haciendo un guiño a Aubrey.

"Eso no da risa,además ustedes saben que Beca nunca Lloraría por Chloe"dice Emily enojada.

"Vamos em olvídate de Beca,hay muchas personas en el mundo"dice Aubrey poniéndose seria.

"Es que no puedo debieron escoger me a mí,no a Chloe"dice Emily aún mas enojda.

"Emily,aunque si no recuerdas,tu fuiste parte de plan"dice Aubrey.

"Dejala Bree,lo que pasa es que está celosa y ya"dice Stacie mirando sus uñas.

"Ahora si que te mato"dice Emily corriendo hacía Stacie Callendo las dos al piso.

"Emily,Stacie dejen de jugar quieren!"dice Aubrey y mira la pantalla"OH POR DIOS SE ESTAN BESANDO!".

XXXXXXXXXX

En el parque con Beca y Chloe…

Beca cojio el valor de besar a Chloe,ella se sentia bien.

Chloe se podia decir que ella correspondió el beso sin saber porque y se hacia muchas preguntas ¿porqué siento esto? ¿mi estómago se siente raro?.

Al terminar el beso.

"Quieres que te lleve a tu casa o nos quedamos aquí".

"Llévame a mi casa,por favor"dice Chloe parandose.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Beca llevo a Chloe a su casa y Beca le abrio la puerta a Chloe y la acompaño hasta la entrada.

Las dos se iban hacer cando para darse un beso la puerta de la casa se abrio.

"Chloe donde estabas"pregunta una chica del tamaño de Chloe,cabello color jengibre,ojos verde-azules,se parecia a Chloe.

"Kylie,ella es Beca,Beca te Presento a Kylie ella es mi hermana"dice Chloe.

"Un gusto Beca"dice Kylie.

"El gusto es mio Kylie"dice Beca.

"Así que Beca eres novia de Chloe".

"Kylie adentro"dice Chloe empujando la.

"Pero porqué?"dice Kylie.

"Bye,Beca nos vemos mañana"Chloe cierra la puerta.

"Waoh Chloe,si que te mueres por Beca"dice Kylie en forma de burla.

"Cállate,la boca pajarito"dice corriendo tras de Kylie.

"NO CHLOEE!"dice Kylie corriendo para que Chloe no La atrape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la casa de Aubrey…

"No puedo creer que Chloe tenga hermana y no nos alla dicho"dice Emily.

"Si,pero ya veras que le pasara mañana"dice Aubrey y mira Stacie que esta babeando.

"Stacie"dice Emily y no responde.

"Stace cariño"dice Aubrey.

"IDIOTA!"dice Emily y le da una galleta a Stacie.

"Qué,EMILY!"dice Stacie mirando a Emily.

"Estabas votando baba"dice riendo.

"Que paso contigo Stace?"pregunta Aubrey.

"Lo que pasa fue que le gusto la hermana de Chloe"dice Emily riendo.

"Callate"dice Stacie sonrojada.

"Si lo estas,miera como estas roja"dice Emily riendo aun mas fuerte.

Aubrey se paró del sofá y camino hasta su habitacion.

"Y a ella que le dio?"pregunta Emily poniéndose seria.

"Ire a ver"dice Stacie parandose del sofá hacia la habitacion de Aubrey.


	8. Chapter 8

Stacie entro a la habitación de Aubrey y se sentó en la cama.

"Bree que te pasa?"dice Stacie pasando su mano por el cabello de Aubrey.

"Nada solo déjame"dice Aubrey moviéndose un poco lejos de Stacie.

"No,Aubrey dime que te pasa"dice Stacie preocupada.

"Que me dejes en paz,quiero estar sola"dice Aubrey levantándose de la cama.

"Pero me preocupo mucho por ti,por favor dime que te pasa"dice Stacie también levantadose de la cama.

"NADA,VETE DE LA HABITANCIÓN!"dice Aubrey enojada.

"NO ME GRITES DEMONIOS!"

CON todos esos gritos Jake se levando y estaba llorando,y Emily podia escuchar todo.

"Ya viste lo que hiciste Stacie"dice Aubrey cargando a Jake.

"Lo que hizo yo,tú fuiste quién empezó a gritar"

"Es más,te vas a dormir hoy en el sofá"dice Aubrey apuntando hacia la puerta.

"Pero Aubrey".

"Ya hable Stacie".

"Bien"dice Stacie saliendo de la habitación.

Stacie había llegado a la sala y se sentó al lado de Emily.

"Oooww,problemas con Aubrey"dice Emily riendo.

"Callate"dice Stacie lanzando le una almohada a Emily.

"Era juego Stacie,bueno duerme bien"dice Emily levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia las escaleras.

"Mujeres"susura Stacie mientras se a cuesta en el sofá y se queda dormida.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Al otro dia con Chloe…

Chloe había decidido por salir con su hermana a desayunar.

Mientras desayunaban,Chloe le decía lo que habia pasada anoche a Kylie.

"Así que era por eso que saliste con Beca"dice Kylie mirando a su hermana.

"Si por eso,me siento mal haciendo esto"dice Chloe terminando de comer.

"Tal vez,pero no,si ella es como me dijiste,es mejor que sigas con ese plan"dice Kylie.

"Si tendré que hacerlo,bueno y donde quieres que vallamos"dice Chloe parandose de la mesa.

"Podemos ir a conocer a tus amigas?"dice Kylie parandose de la mesa y dejando dinero.

"Claro de seguro que Emily y Stacie durmieron en la casa de Aubrey"dice Chloe caminando.

"Genial".

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chloe abrió la puerta de la casa de Aubrey y entró.

Cuándo entro vio en la sala a Stacie viendo tv.

"Hey Stacie"dice Chloe poniéndose frente de s te Stacie.

"Hola Chloe,y quien es ella?"dice Stacie parandose.

"Soy Kylie la hermana de Chloe y tu Stacie"dice kylie dándole la mano a Stacie.

"Un gusto Kylie"dice Stacie tomando la mano y saludando a Kylie y sonriendo.

"Bueno,ire a buscar Aubrey"dice Chloe caminando hacia las escaleras.

En la habitación de Aubrey…

Chloe había entrado y encontró a Emily todavía durmiendo y Aubrey llorando.

"Bree estas bien?"dice abrazando a Aubrey.

"No,discutí con Stacie ayer"dice Aubrey.

"Y eso porqué?".

"Porque,pense que ella sentia algo hacia mi pero veo que no,como puede ser esto,y mas que le gusta tu hermana"dice Aubrey soltando más lágrimas.

"Que le gusta mi hermana,pero si,a Stacie le gustas tu"dice Chloe tapandose a boca por lo que acaba de decir.

"Que?".

"No nada,Stacie me va a matar".

"Que le gusto a Stacie desde cuando y como lo sabes,ella te lo dijo,cómo,cuándo?"

"Al paso Aubrey"

"Lo siento"dice sonriendo.

"Ella me lo dijo el dia de la fiesta donde se besaron".

"OMG!"dice aubdre gritando.

"Por dios Aubrey dejame dormir!"dice Emily tapandose la cara con la almohada.

"Lo siento"dice Aubrey.

"Aggghhh,vallanse allá fuera quieren,verdad Jake"dice Emily.

Jake camino fuera de la habitación y Aubrey solo miro a Emily.

"STACIE COJE A JAKE K VA A BAJAR LAS ESCALERAS!"dice Aubrey.

"DIOS MIO!"dice Stacie desde abajo.

"Emily vete a bañarte yo hare desayuno,Chloe vamos"dice Aubrey saliendo de la habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

Aubrey y Chloe habían bajado las escaleras y ven a Kylie cargando a Jake en sus brazos y Stacie detrás de Kylie.

"Es hermoso cuánto tiene Jake"dice Kylie mirando a Stacie.

"8 meses,lo se debería caminar Jake pero Aubrey y yo estámos dándole mucho cariño"dice Stacie.

"Miren ustedes,Chloe y yo iremos a la cocina a hacer panqueques"dice Aubrey muy alegre caminando a la cocina.

"Y a ella que le pasó"dice Stacie confundida.

"Cosas Stace cosas"dice Chloe caminando atrás de Aubrey.

Aubrey y Chloe llegaron a la cocina y Chloe empieza hablar.

"Quieres dejar de sonreir Stacie sabrá que yo te dije así que oculta esa sonrisa o hago que mi hermana bese a Stacie".

"Chloe calma recuerda que Stacie es de mente lenta,además como quiera no puedo estár con ella por mi padre"dice Aubrey triste.

"Y nunca has intentado a que salieran a escondidas".

"No Chloe es imposible,si mi padre amara a Stacie creo que si nos dejaría salir,pero nuestras son tan unidas lo que falta es mi padre diciendo que le agrada a stace como hizo con Luck el no me gusta solo le dije que si quiero ser su novia solo por mi papá".

"Así que yo te gusto y nunca me lo dijiste solo porque tu padre no le agrado o nunca lo a dicho,y solo al maldito Luck quieres estar solo por eso y no a quien amas,parece que no eres la Aubrey de la quien me enamore hace 4 años"dice Stacie entrando de sorpresa en la cocina.

"Stace yo-"dice Aubrey pero Stacie no la dejó hablar.

"Tú que,eh,tu debiste decirme a mi que te gusto a lo primero,pero no tenias que estár con Luck,mejor así quédate con tu Luck,porqué a mi no me vuelvas a buscar y para que sepas los fines de semana me quedo con Jake"dice Stacie saliendo de la cocina.

"Dios,Stacie espera"dice aubrey corriendo atras de Stacie.

"Qué quieres Aubrey"dice Stacie dejando de caminar.

"Perdoname si yo no queria,en serio pero mi padre"

"Tú padre esto,tú padre aquello,ya para Aubrey estoy cansada de oir de tu padre tienes que enfrentarte a él y saber que quieres,si no,no seras feliz Aubrey!".

"Pero le tengo miedo a que te haga algo".

"Él no me hará nada,solo cuándo tengas el valor de decirle lo que quieres,tu me llamas y di no le has dicho pues con forma te de ser solo amiga y papá de Jake".

"Stacie,por favor"

"Adios Aubrey"dice Stacie dandole un beso suave en los labios a Aubrey despues se va.


	10. Chapter 10

Aubrey corrió hacia su habitación,después Chloe entró y se recostó al lado de Aubrey abrazando la.

"No puede ser que sea tan espía,porque justo en ese momento Stacie a parece"dice Aubrey llorando.

"Bree,calmate,si,sabes como es Stacie,ella es ella,y como está es porque si tu no hubieras estado diciéndole a Luck que si,esto no hubiera pasado no crees,además lo unico que puedes hacer es estar tranquila y esperar el dia de la fiesta para que hables con Stacie"dice Chloe pasándole su mano por el cabello de Aubrey.

"Pero si no quiere hablar conmigo"dice Aubrey secandose las lágrimas.

"Ella hablará,si no,crees que servirá Kylie como objetivo"dice Chloe.

"CHLOE!"dice Aubrey.

"Qué?,es para que Kylie entre a Stacie en una habitación ella sale la en cierra y apareces tú"dice Chloe.

"Mmmm,buena idea,pero cero Stacie con Kylie,hablando de eso,vamos a la cocina"dice Aubrey parandose de la cama.

"Porqué?"dice Chloe confusa.

"Los panqueques!"dice Aubrey saliendo de la habitación.

"Oh verdad"dice Chloe,pero su teléfono suena y lo coje.

"Hey Superwoman".

"Hola Batman"dice Chloe sabiendo que era Beca.

"Cómo amaneciste?"dice Beca.

"Muy bien y tu Becs".

"Bien digamos pero aburrida ya que Jesse me quiere obligar ver una película"dice Beca.

"Pero las película son muy buenas,vamos te quieres convertir en una frikki".

"No,DJ por mi esta bien".

"Estás loca".

"No lo estoy,bueno te llamo luego si no Jesse grita para ver"

"Hay Chloe te amo tanto,beso beso beso,tanto hablar de ustedes da nausias,Adios Chloe"dice Jesse que le quitó el teléfono a Beca y colgo.

"Serán locos ya"dice Chloe riendo y sale de la habitación y llega a la cocina.

"Bree,por dios"dice Chloe riendo al ver a Aubrey comiendo la mezcla de los panqueques.

"Qué?,es bueno"dice Aubrey como si no fuera nada.

"Ya"dice Chloe riendo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota Autor:**

 **Respondere algunos de los comentarios,si soy dominicana y tal vez como vean Jake es un zorro de granja Stacie queria darle un regalo de cumpleaños a Aubrey y como Aubrey siempre a querido uno pues se lo regaló sus padres no dijeron nada porque era su cumpleaño y un capricho de ella además casi no estan en la casa porque son abogados,y si duro mucho para subir un Cap es que no tengo tanto tiempo,pero siempre lo tengo preparado en mi mente lo escribo y lo subo,ahora espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

1 Semana Despues.

Viernes dia de la fiesta de disfraces,era hora de que por fin Aubrey este con Stacie,Chloe y Beca podian estar juntos,la comparación de ese amor es que Chloe lo hace por venganza y Beca puede que se enamoro perdidamente de Chloe,nadie esperaba una sorpresa tan maravillosa menos para Emily y Beca.

Todos en la fiesta disfrutaban,pero Stacie sigue ignorando a Aubrey,Chloe está buscando a Beca.

"Chloe antes de que sigas buscando a Beca,podrias buscar a tú hermana"dice Aubrey agarrando a Chloe del brazo.

"En serio,Aubrey mira ella está hablando con Stace,Kylie es la que está vestida de Gatubela"dice Chloe Señalando a dónde estan las bebidas y está una Gatubela y Mujer Maravilla hablando.

"No me culpes,se me olvidó que Stacie venia de Mujer Maravilla,además creo que viene una Batman por su Super Chica"dice Aubrey dando un guiño a Chloe y se Fue.

"Hola"dice Beca sonriendo.

"Cuando decías que eras fanática de Batman no era para que te vistieras igual mira hasta los cuadritos tiene"dice Chloe riendo.

"Mira quién lo dice,la niña que tiene la barriga a fuera"dice Beca poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

"No importa,al menos que te quiera llevar la contraria"dice Chloe mirando a Beca.

"Aja,entonces somos enemigas,ah verdad luchamos en la película Batman Vs. Superman,solo falta la Mujer Maravilla"dice Beca riendo hasta que ve a Stacie disfrazada de ella "Retiro lo dicho,ya la encontré".

"Jajaja,no te diste cuenta,dios Beca"dice Chloe riendo.

"No es mi culpa,bueno si,da igual"dice Beca riendiendose.

"Eres loca"dice Chloe riendo.

"Si,lose,quieres una bebida"dice Beca.

"Claro,por fin preguntas"dice Chloe.

"Bien,ya vuelvo"dice Beca y le da un guiño a Chloe antes de ir se.

XXXXXXX

Kylie y Stacie subieron arriba,hasta una habitación.

"Stace,me esperas aqui,vuelvo en un segundo"dice Kylie mirando a Stacie que se sienta en la cama.

"Está bien"dice Stacie con suavidad.

"Bien"dice Kylie y sale,cuando sale entra alguien vestida de Estrella De Fuego.

"Aubrey?"pregunta Stacie.

"Hey"dice Aubrey.

"Qué quieres?"dice Stacie sin mirarla.

"Con lo que dijiste el otro dia-"dice Aubrey pero Stacie la interrumpió.

"Si,lo que dije y va Aubrey,si no-"dice Stacie pero ahora fue turno de Aubrey que interrumpiera.

"Dejame hablar quieres"dice Aubrey mirando la.

"Bien,habla"dice Stacie rodando los ojos.

"Gracias,antes que todo,el otro dia lo que escuchaste,tal vez si tengo miedo a mi padre,pero no es por mi si no por ti,a el le agradas y te quiere al igual que a mi,pero si llega a saber que estamos saliendo juntas puede hacerte daño y eso no lo soportaría,porque aunque el quiera personas siempre sera de corazón oscuro,yo te amo y si te pasa algo no me sintiera bien,entiendes,pero hay métodos de que no se entere mi padre"dice Aubrey sonriendo.

"Mmm,salir a escondidas eso siempre funciona,aún así Aubrey Posen por favor,sabemos lo que pasaría,hay riesgos en la vida,y por eso hay que vivir los,además que fue lo que dijiste antes?"dice Stacie.

"Qué dije antes,ah lo que mi padre te hiciera daño"dice Aubrey recordando.

"Nop después de eso "dice Stacie.

"Qué si lo hiciera no me lo perdonaria"dice y Stacie niega con la cabeza "Corazón oscuro?"pregunta una vez más.

"Después de eso"dice Stacie.

"Qué te amo"dice Aubrey sonriendo.

"Eso mismo"dice Stacie riendo y se a cerca a Aubrey y la besa "Yo tambien te amo" dice Stacie después de se para ese del beso.

"Espera,no tan rapido Conrad,primero cita,después vamos a lo más cariñoso"dice Aubrey.

"Bien,como diga la Estrella De Fuego" dice Stacie riendo.

"Qué lindo!,parece que todo resultó bien"dice Kylie desde la puerta.

"Qué resultó todo bien?"pregunta Stacie confundida a Aubrey.

"Bueno,que era un plan de que Kylie te dejara aquí y yo entrara y podía hablar contigo"dice Aubrey.

"Entiendo,yo haria algo parecido"dice Stacie riendo.

"Bueno todo bien aquí,por cierto mientras ustedes aquí,que pasa con Beca y Chloe"pregunta Kylie mirando a las dos tortolas.

"Eso se lo dejamos a Emily Gatubela"dice Aubrey riendo.

"Está bien,las veo abajo Maravilla De Fuego"dice Kylie cerrando la puerta y guiándose abajo.

"Acabó de juntar nuestros disfraces"dice Stacie.

"Eso parece,vamos abajo¿si?"pregunta Aubrey sonriendo.

"Bueno,ehh si,necesito una bebida"dice Stacie llendo a la puerta y saliendo.

"Y hay va la verdadera Stacie Conrad"dice Aubrey riendo y negando con la cabeza.

XXXXXXXX

Beca regreso con un par de bebidas para Chloe y ella.

"Aquí está tu bebida Super Chica"dice Beca dándole una de las bebidas que tenia en la mano.

"Gracias Batman"dice Chloe con una sonrisa y bebe un poco.

"No hay de que"dice Beca.

"Por cierto,está fiesta es fabulosa,no crei conocer a alguien que supiera sorprender a Beca Mitchell apodo Batman"dice Beca riendo.

"Bueno no todo fuí yo,también Stacie por la casa,Aubrey las bebidas,Emily la decoración y yo la musica"dice Chloe.

"Genial,porque son estupendas entonces"dice Beca y bebe un poco de su bebida.

"Ehh voy al baño,vuelvo ahora"dice Chloe.

"Te espero"dice Beca y Chloe se va caminando.

"Hola Beca cuánto tiempo!"dice alguien vestido de ,muy alta para ser exacta cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate,solo dos personas podrian saber quién es la que esta bajo de ese disfraz.

"Emily Junk,te reconozco,esos ojos Chocolates que tienes"dice Beca mirando la y sonriendo.

"La única inigualable Beca Mitchell"dice Emily y le da un abrazo.

"Cuéntame de ti,cuánto tiempo,aunque estemos en la misma escuela nos vemos pero no hablamos"dice Beca separándose del abrazo.

"Si,en vida no ah pasado nada siempre lo mismo lo único que sin Benji"dice Emily.

"Si,hace falta el raro"dice Beca riendo.

"Bueno un poco"dice Emily también riendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chloe salía del baño y vé a Aubrey y Stacie hablando agarradas de mano.

"Así que por fin juntas"dice Chloe acercándose a Aubrey y Stacie.

"Algo así,por ahora necesito una cosa"dice Aubrey riendo.

"Qué es esa cosa?"pregunta Stacie confundida.

"Bree no le digas,solo deja que lo sepa por si sola"dice Chloe con una sonrisa al ver a sus amigas felices.

"Y Beca?"dice Aubrey.

"Todo bien,me está esperando allá abajo"dice Chloe.

"Bien pues ve allá"dice Stacie levantando una mano.

"Si,las dejo solas"dice Chloe y se fue.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nadie sabía quién era el que estaba disfrazado de Merlín,otros creen que es solo por vestirse así,algunos porque es un nerd,pero la verdad era quien estaba disfrazado de Merlín era Benjamin o cómo le dicen sus amigos Benji.

Jesse está caminando y se tropieza con uno desfrazado de Merlín.

"Amigo es que no vez"dice Jesse.

"Lo siento,un segundo,Jesse?"pregunta el disfrazado de Merlín.

"Si soy yo"dice Jesse.

"Mira soy yo,Benji"dice Benji quitándose la barba.

"Benji!"dice Jesse sonriendo y dándole un abrazo.

"Cuánto tiempo"dice Benji separándose del Abrazo.

"Ningun tiempo,donde diablos te has metido"dice Jesse.

"En la casa de una tia mia,volví porque este es mi hogar y lo único que pido es que no vea a Beca con Emily"dice Benji.

"Emily no sale con Beca,Beca está o va saliendo con una llamada Chloe Beale"dice Jesse.

"Chloe Beale una pelirroja de ojos azules?"dice Benji.

"Pues si,acaso eres adivino,ah verdad que eres Merlín"dice Jesse riendo.

"Jajaja,que gracioso,lo que pasa es que conozco a uno de sus hermanos"dice Benji serio.

"Ah,ok"dice Jesse.

"Pero en serio Jesse Spiderman"dice Benji.

"Mira quién lo dice,el que está disfrazado de Merlín"dice Jesse riendo.

"Oye Jesse has visto a Aubrey,quién es este?"dice uno disfrazado de Capitan América.

"No la eh visto Luck,y este es Benji"dice Jesse mirando hacia el.

"Está bien,Benji!"dice Luck y lo abraza.

"Genial ahora todos me abrazan"dice Benji con una sonrisa sepandose del abrazo.

"A ver,yo se que no hay otro Benji,el único que se disfraze de Merlín"dice Luck.

"Ok"dice Benji.

"Hay no,estupida Beca"dice Jesse mirando a Beca y Emily besandose.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chloe se detuvo de caminar al ver Beca y Emily Besandose,Chloe salió corriendo de la fiesta,a ella le dolió,le hizo creer que la quería,pero ya no,ahora Beca Mitchell conocerá a Chloe Beale oscura.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Beca se separa del beso.

"Emily pero,porqué me besaste!"dice Beca alejándose.

"Porque me gusta Beca"dice Emily.

"Eh,pero tu a mi no Emily,puedes ser mi amiga por una sola vez,a mi me gusta Chloe,por dios ESTOY ENAMORADA DE CHLOE BEALE!"dice Beca gritando y todos le pusieron atención y hasta la musica se detuvo.

"Bien por ti Beca"dice Emily y se va.


	12. Chapter 12

"Escucharon eso,Beca enamorada de Chloe Beale"dice Luck asombrado.

"Esto ya,lo sabía"dice Jesse sonriendo "es que Beca,tiene que ser la unica de nosotros que consigue a mujeres,siendo idiota,por lo que le dijo a Emily,ella cambió,creen qué eso sea bueno?"

"Yo creo que es malo,aunque,si tiene novia,puede dejar de coquetear con las chicas de los demás"dice Benji buscando con los ojos a Emily.

"Vete amigo"dice Luck.

"Quieren que me valla,pero porqué?"dice Benji confundido.

"Que te vallas a buscar a Emily,sabemos que la quieres,vé por ella"dice Jesse.

"Gracias"dice Benji y camina,para ver si encuentra a Emily.

XXXXXXXXXX

"No,paren la música por esto,que siga la fiesta!"dice Beca fingiendo media borracha,y así siguió la música.

Beca subió las escaleras,y al ver a Aubrey y Stacie abrazadas,fue donde ellas.

"Han visto a Chloe?"dice Beca.

"Si,estaba con nosotras hace un segundo,fue donde ti,Beca"dice Aubrey.

"De verdad,pero ella no fue donde mi,porque,no está conmigo"dice Beca preocupada.

"Chloe desaparecio,entonces,sigue buscando por aqui,y si no esta,vienes aqui otra vez,ok"dice Stacie.

"Ok"dice Beca,y camina,para seguir buscando a Chloe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chloe Beale era una chica tierna,una chica a la que le encanta el amor,a las que le encanta seguir haciando lo que más quiere,pero desde que se mudó a Atlanta,entrar a Barden High School,y conoció a a las 3 chicas que ahora son sus mejores amigas,su vida cambió,tomo otro rumbo,siguió siendo la misma,pero,al ver,ese beso entre Beca Mitchell y Emily Junk,su corazón se destrozó,ella se había enamorado de Beca,pero todo cambió,ahora Beca Mitchell es alguién sin corazón,sin sentimientos,sin capas de hacer algo bueno,Beca Mitchell era un villano para Chloe desde ahora,porque en estos momentos de Chloe,ella va hacer las cosas más malas de la vida,hacer que una persona sufra de amor,tal vez algunas personas piensan que el amor es bueno,y un corazón bueno,puede enamorar a otros siendo lo que es,pero lo peor es un corazón roto,sufrimiento sin paz,para Chloe no existe amor,no existe final feliz,es hora de mostrar a la nueva Chloe Beale,la parte malvada.

Chloe caminaba,por las calles solitarias,en medio de la noche,pensando en su famila,sus hermanos que no ve.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Bueno,no la encuentro,llamenla o algo"dice Beca preocupada.

"Tal vez fue a su casa"dice Aubrey.

"O tal vez fue secuestrada,por alienígenas,y le extirparon el cerebro"dice Stacie,sonando como si fuera lo más obvio.

"Stacie entra a la realidad por favor,y deja de pensar en alienígenas o Star Wars,Star Trek,X Men y lo que pase en tu mentesita,porque en realidad nose lo que tienes en la mente"dice Beca enojada.

"En mi mente solo hay comida,y lo que dije,puede ser verdad,bien,iré donde Jake"dice caminando a una habitación.

"Aún tienen a Jake,pensaba que ya no,has algo Aubrey!"dice Beca Desesperada.

"La llamaré ok,pero mo me grites"dice Aubrey marcando en su teléfono.

" **Halo"suena desde la linea.**

 **"Chloe,soy yo Aubrey,en donde carajos estas?"dice enojada.**

 **"Estoy llegando a mi casa,es que no me sentía bien,dile a Beca que disculpa,y a Kylie la traen por favor"dice Chloe y se escucha el sonido de un Auto.**

 **"Está bien,cuidate ok"dice Aubrey y cierra la llamada**.

"Qué paso?,dónde está?"dice Rapidamente Beca.

"Tranquila caballo,ella está bien,y que la disculpe,se sentía mal,y se fue a la casa"dice Aubrey.

"Bien,no entiendo,porque,no pidió que la llevaramos"dice Beca.

"Si"dice Aubrey.

XXXXXXXX

Stacie entrando a la habitación,ve a Kylie cargando a Jake.

"Valla,pensaba,que estabas hay abajo"

"Solo,me aburrí y cómo pueden traer a un bebé,aquí,por dios,al menos tranca con seguro"dice Kylie acercandose a Stacie.

"No me culpes,es que si lo dejamos con otra persona,nose quién,porque mi mamá lo que puede hacer es añoñarlo"dice Stacie riendo.

"Lo entiendo,eh pasado por eso,con Chloe"dice Kylie riendo.

"Y que pasasté con Chloe?"pregunta Stacie.

"Bueno,cuando era bebé,me vestia de payaso,después cocinera,y un día cuando era de 5 y ella 7,jugamos a las cartas y nuestra madre trajo jugo,y ella me lo hecho encima"Kylie se rie "Cuando,me lo hecho,yo coji las cartas y se la tiraba,una por una,y peliabamos,hasta que Richard,nos separó".

"Bueno,ustedes ivan a destrozar la casa"dice riendo Stacie.

"Si,al menos no nos hicieron fotos"dice Kylie.

"Al menos,mi padre me vestia de mimo,y siempre para el 31 de octubre,era de mimo,hasta que cuando tenia 12 pues,me vestí de mi papá,y mi mamá se reia de mi,no lo entendia"dice Stacie.

"Tal vez,se reia porque te veias adorable,y aunque no conozco a tu papá,se que eres igual a él"dice Kylie sonriendo.

"Gracias"dice Stacie.

"Y cómo vas con Aubrey?"pregunta Kylie sonriendo.

"Otra cosa por la que debería dar las gracias a ti y Chloe"dice

"No es nada,Aubrey es un toner para ti"dice kylie.

"Lose,espera,¿qué es un toner?"dice Stacie confundida con la cabeza inclinada.

"Ah,es amor por otra persona,o cómo yo digo enamorado o enamorada"dice Kylie riendo cuándo Jake bostesa.

"Ok,awe tiene sueño!"dice Stacie.

"Si,pero hago todo,y no se duerme"dice Kylie sentándose en la cama.

"Intentaste darle leche?"dice Stacie agarrando un biberon.

"No,pero ahora le damos"dice Kylie agarrando el biberon de la mano de Stacie.


End file.
